That Unforgetable Saturday
by DarkAAlex
Summary: Tim has his own team, but then an extremely close friend goes missing... Will he find his friend, will he find the person who did this? First, posted, story. Would love to hear what you think. This is a one-shot, maybe have some more to follow.


~Saturday. March 3rd, 2017~

"How long ago did this happen? Rose? Rose, look at me." Tim said. Rose finally looked at Tim, "Rose listen to me. We're going to find her. But in order to for us to do that, you have to help me, ok?" Rose nodded.

"What happened here? Rose, are you ok? Where's Alex?"

"Who are you?" Tim asked, stepping in his way.

"Leo, Alex's husband. Who are you?" Leo said.

"Timothy McGee. Tim for short, I'm with the police Department."

"Rose, are you ok?" Leo said, not listening to a thing Tim just said.

"I'm ok. Leo, he has Alex. He's going to hurt Alex!" Rose yelled.

"Who is _he_ exactly?" Tim asked, gathering the facts that he could.

"John?" Leo said, still ignoring Tim.

"Yes, you have to find her before it's too late!" Rose said, looking toward Tim.

"Ok, Rose just relax. Leo, can I talk to you privately?" Tim asked.

"Yeah," Leo and Tim walk towards the kitchen area. "What's going on here?"

"From what I've been told so far is that your sister-in-law and wife were sitting in the living room talking when someone came to the door. Your wife went to answer it, then she came back in with a male and a gun pointed toward her back. Some of the neighbors heard gun shots, but no blood splatter. Someone called the police, we came and found your door left open and Rose on the floor. Who is John?"

"John Rivers is an old, college friend. When we announced our engagement, about middle of our junior year of college, he didn't like that so much. Ever since we met Alex in high school, John has been trying to get Alex to fall in love with him."

"So were you and John friends before high school?"

"Yes, we've know each other since the Third grade."

Leo and Rose went to stay at a relative's house until their house was no longer a crime scene. Tim went back to the office looking over some of the cold classes.

"_I know it's in here somewhere… Where is it?!"_

"What are you looking for?" One of Tim's colleagues asked.

"The Miller's case, you haven't you seen it have you?"

"I'd asked David he had that box last."

"Thanks, Katie." Tim said, as David walked in, "Just the man I was looking for."

"What'd I do?" David asked.

"Do you have the Miller's case?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it for a sec?"

"Sure, here." David said handing it to Tim.

"Thanks." Tim opened the file and started reading it.

_**Description of kidnapper:**_

_**Tall, blonde male, blue eyes, green cap, there's a scar on the left side of his face, and a scar on his right hand, blue sneakers, pierced ear, and dragon tattoo running down his neck.**_

Tim grabbed his phone and called Rose.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Rose? This is Tim."

"_Oh, hi. Find anything?"_

"No, I was calling to see if you remembered anything about the kidnapper. Any details that you didn't remember when we last talked?"

"_There is actually, funny, I was just about to call you. Um, I could tell that he had a tattoo on his neck, I don't know what kind of tattoo it was he had a collared shirt on, sorry."_

"No, don't be. The important thing is that you remembered."

"_I guess. He was wearing shades but he did have a scar on the left side of his face, I think. And he wore black leather gloves on both of his hands."_

"Ok. Is there anything else that you can remember?"

"_No, that's all."_

"Ok, thank you. And Rose?"

"_Yes?"_

"We're going to find her. I'll make sure of it."

"_I know you will. Bye."_

"Bye. Call if you remember anything else."

"_You can count on it."_

Tim hung up the phone. _"Something just isn't adding up, it can't be John Rivers. He died of a heart attack just last week. Unless if he faked his death…" _He thought. _"If it is him, why hasn't he called? Most kidnappers call… There has got to be more to it. If he really wanted Alex, he would call in for a ransom, right? This has to involve Leo. If I was John I would have gotten over Alex by know."_

Tim called Leo.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, this is Tim from the Police Department. Is this Leo?"

"_Yes, this is. Can I help you?" _

"Yes, you can. Tell me, did you and John ever not get along?"

"_I told you, he wants my wife. What else could he possibly want that I have?"_

"That's an excellent question. I was hoping that you would tell me that."

"_Look, I don't know what I could have that he wants. Now, instead of wasting time talking to me, why don't you do your job and find my wife."_

"I'm not wasting time, Sir. I'm just doing my job. I'm talking to you and gathering my information that I think is necessary in order to find her. Now, what is it that he **really** wants, do you think?"

"_I don't know. I just want you to find my wife and make sure that John is in jail for the rest of his miserable life!"_

Leo hung up before Tim could say another word. _"Some man you married Alex. I don't know what you see in him, but he makes you happy." _

Tim sat at his desk looking over notes, the Miller's cold case file, and crime scene pictures, for hours.

"How's the case going?" Katie asked, setting a sandwich on his desk.

"Thanks, not going anywhere. There's been no call from John about Alex or anything."

"Need a fresh pair of eyes?"

"Sure, take a look. See if I'm missing something." Tim said, standing up.

Katie looked over his notes, and pictures. A few minutes have passed, Tim was eating his sandwich when Katie said, "Did you ever called Leo?"

"Yeah, he wasn't very helpful. Why?"

"I was thinking, maybe he got the ransom call."

"He said he would call if he did."

"Just because they say it doesn't mean they'll do it, you know that, Tim."

"Idiot!" Tim tossed the sandwich on his desk, and picked up the phone to call Leo again.

"_This is Leo, who is this?"_

"Leo, this is Tim."

"_What do you want? I'm a little busy at the moment, can this wait?"_

"No, Leo is can't. Did you receive a ransom called today?"

"_I might have. Why?"_

"I told you to call me as soon as you did."

"_It must have slipped my mind. Sorry about that."_

"I need your help if you want me to find your wife."

"_Like I've said, I've been busy today."_

"With what exactly? You told me that you were going to stay with your mother and sister-in-law until we found Alex."

"_I had to be in work. Besides we're going to need the money for whatever hospital bills that we'll have in the near future." _

Tim took a deep breath before saying anything he'd regret. "Listen, and listen closely, you tell me ever thing that was said in that phone call! All of it! And if I found out that you withheld just the tiniest information from me, I will lock you up for it."

"_I'll be in in an hour. Is that good enough?"_

"That's perfect. I'll see you 30 minutes." Tim said, hanging up. He held the phone tightly before he threw it against the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Tim? You ok?" Katie asked, scared to ask.

"No, I'm not! My best friend married an idiot and a jerk! He cares nothing about her! He doesn't seem to care about what happened to her!"

"Tim, people handle these things differently." Katie said, "Maybe it's a good idea to let someone else take over this case."

"No. I started this, and I'm going to finish it." Tim said calmly as his desk phone rang.

"_Tim! You need to meet me outside, now." _David said, hanging up.

Tim and Katie took the stairs and walked outside. There was a crime scene taped off.

"Tim, this was left for you." David said, walking up to him, handing him a letter.

_**Dear Tim,**_

_**You were right. I don't love him like I thought I did, and he doesn't even love me. Tim, I need you to do something for me. Take care of my sister, and my daughter. Her name is Samantha. She's in LA with my parents for the summer. Please, be the father that Leo could never be. **_

_**Leo is doing something, something that I never thought he'd do. He's killing people, Tim. Some of those cases that weren't solved was him. He used a fake tattoo, a fake scar, he even has a wig. He keeps a locked safe in the floor of his office, all your answers are there. **_

_** I shouldn't have left you for someone like him. Take care of my family for me. Especially my Samantha and Rose, they're going to need someone like you. Be there for them, please. Tim, I love you. Always have and always will. Put Leo in jail for me and make sure he stays away from Samantha.**_

_** Love,**__  
__Alexandria Miller_

Tim felt the tears running down his face, he looked up and stared at her body lying there. _"I'll put him behind bars, Alex. If it is the last thing I do." _

"Tim.." David said.

"Gear up. "

"What's on your mind?" Katie asked.

"We have a killer to catch, Katie. That killer is Leo. We're not going to rest until he's behind bars." Tim said, walking back in the building to gear up, and to put his letter next to a picture of him and Alex. "He will regret this, Alex. I promise."


End file.
